Love & Basketball
by aomeanie
Summary: All is fair in love and basketball. [Based off of the movie 'Love & Basketball'] [aokise, oneshot]


"Mmmn," Kise hums approvingly as he nuzzles further into Aomine's chest, his words slightly incoherent. "That feels nice."

It was his favorite thing, honestly; lying down with Aomine and having him run his fingers through the blond strands of his hair endlessly. From where his head was rested, he could hear the rhythmic beat of Aomine's heart playing beneath the confinement of his chest. The sound was soothing, and caused the thin hairs along his skin rise with delight. Kise could easily fall asleep, if he wanted to. Though, he managed to refrain. He wanted to relish each second with Aomine consciously.

Kise could feel his stomach fluttering over and over again. He thought that, by that time, the feeling would diminish… that he would grow used to the overwhelming sensation of being drowned in Aomine's affection. But each moment with him was refreshing, like a soft rain shower in the spring; unpredictable and surprisingly refreshing.

"Yeah…" Aomine agrees, because the feeling of the other's hair flowing past his calloused fingertips like silk was just as pleasurable for him.

Letting himself soak in the moment, Kise's half-lidded eyes gradually scan over Aomine's room. Not much had changed since middle school. He still had posters of models (even one of Kise) to his walls, and a miniature basketball hoop meant for little kids placed in the corner of his room. It was exceedingly small compared to their size. Kise wouldn't even have to jump or reach up to touch the rim of the hoop. He couldn't help but wonder why Aomine still had it in his room; it seemed to be a waste of space…

Although, it did remind him…

"We should…" Kise's words are a bit drawn out. He's dazed and infatuated. "…Play one-on-one tomorrow."

Aomine lowers his hand away from the small forward's head, and this causes him to whine a bit out of dissatisfaction. If he would have known that would be his reaction, he would have never suggested it in the first place.

"How about right now?" The tanned male smiles, and then pushes Kise off of him so that he could sit up from his bed.

"Huh?" Kise blinks; feeling a bit disappointed with the outcome of his proposal. He wanted to be wrapped in Aomine's arms. To kiss and be kissed.

"Let's play a little game of one-on-one..." Aomine stands up and reaches under his bed to pull out a tiny basketball, one that goes to the hoop placed in his room. "…Right now."

Kise sits up and shuffles a bit. He's intrigued, and greedy. _So greedy_, and he has no shame in this. He wants Aomine to know just how much he wants him; _how much he wants from him. _"For what?" Kise asks.

With his smile still set in place, Aomine bounces the ball once off the ground, and then wraps his fingers around the orb firmly. "Clothes."

"Clothes…" Kise parrots, and arches a brow curiously as a grin spreads along his lips as well.

"If I score, you strip something. If you score, I strip something," Aomine clarifies. There seemed to be a determined hint to Aomine's voice, as though he had no intentions of losing. And this only encouraged Kise to accept the challenge.

"Alright," the blond consents, and then pushes himself off of the mattress of Aomine's bed. "My ball." He extends a hand out for the sphere, only to have the other swiftly pull back. Kise narrows his eyes, and attempts to grab the ball again, only to fail for the second time.

"Home court advantage," Aomine states in a mocking tone.

"Fine," Kise lowers himself into a lazy defensive stance and sets his golden eyes on the miniature ball within Aomine's grasp. "It's kind of cold in here. Are you sure you want to strip all of your clothes off?" He teases.

The power forward scoffs, and then extends an arm out to push Kise back a bit. They continue to playfully swat at each other for the majority of the first possession; Aomine trying to find an opening, and Kise trying to seal all openings. Although it was obvious that the game was not being taken seriously by either of them; they had no intentions of going easy on the other.

"No reaching," Aomine taunts with a grin.

This caused Kise to lessen his defense a bit. "I'm not reaching—"

Taking advantage of the blond's reduced pressure; Aomine strides past the blond swiftly and slams the miniature sphere into the hoop. "Boom!" He shouts enthusiastically, and turns to face Kise with an arrogant grin that he desperately wants to kiss off of his face. "Strip."

_So he wants to play that way…_

Kise nods and averts his gaze before reaching for the hem of his sweatshirt, and pulling it above his head. "Alright… Don't get cocky, _Aho_mine_cchi_," He states in a seemingly impressed tone as he throws the garment aside; leaving himself in just a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Having picked the ball up from the ground, Aomine made his way back to his initial spot, and proceeded to dribble the ball in a foolish manner. The small forward couldn't help but giggle at the other's playful intentions, and he shook his head slightly in feigned disapproval.

"Where's the D?"

"It's right here, I said don't get cocky…" Kise states as he reaches out for the ball, only to have Aomine rush past him once again and lazily toss the ball into the ring of the hoop.

"Take it off," Aomine chants encouragingly after retrieving the orb from the ground.

A sigh escapes the blond's lips as he strips the last piece of fabric clinging to his chest, and a chill rushes throughout his body as the cool air of the room nips at his warm skin. Aomine whistles and smacks Kise's behind as he makes his way past him, and this causes heat to rise to his usually pale face.

"That's more like it," the tanned male continues to taunt.

"I bet," Kise claims confidently as he watches the other dribble the ball playfully once again.

_The same move won't work…_

"_Oops._" His hand reaches in between Aomine's legs as to purposely graze his fingers along his crotch, causing him to drop the ball out of surprise.

_…twice._

Kise picked up the sphere, and turned around to gently place it into the hoop. "Strip," he states with a smile.

"Now that wasn't fair…" Aomine accuses as he pulls his shirt off and throws it to the ground.

"All is fair in love and basketball," the blond ogles Aomine's bare chest as to mock his previously similar actions.

Finding the model's statement to be amusing, the blue-haired male's grin returned, as he lowers himself into a languid defensive stance. Not giving Aomine any time to compose himself, Kise mimics his frisky moves from before and rushes past him as to jokingly dunk the ball.

"…You think you're funny," Aomine murmurs as he begins hesitantly lowering the waistband of his sweats.

"Don't be a sore loser."

"_Loser, _huh? You haven't won yet, model-kun." Aomine lets his pants drop to his ankles, and then kicks them to the side. Kise's breath hitches in his throat at the sight of the other being in nothing but his boxers, and he stares longer than he intended. His tanned skin glistened captivatingly under the dim light of the room, and the sight only caused a yearning to touch him to rise within Kise.

Processing the other's words, Kise brings his gaze up to meet Aomine's and quirks a brow. "_Yet_," he emphasizes assertively before rushing past the power forward once again to drop the ball into the basket. "Where's the D?" He parroted Aomine's previous taunting words with his back turned, and he could feel a sudden surge of joy rising within him. Even though it was a mock game that would essentially mean nothing in the end, it felt nice to be able to beat the tanned male in something.

"Right here…"

Kise turned around to see Aomine standing behind him completely naked, and his eyes widened minimally at the scene. He could feel his stomachs doing flips once again, and a meek smile spread on his lips as he studied the power forward's chiseled body. "Oh…" He gasped under his breath, and he could feel a blush creeping along his cheekbones.

Aomine pushes him up against a wall and wastes no time in pressing their lips together. A soft groan escapes Kise's mouth, and he could feel his knees nearly buckling beneath him. His whole body began to tremble with desire, and his hands eagerly trailed up the other's back as to drag his nails along his tanned skin.

He thought at that moment that he could do just that for days… kissing Aomine endlessly and eagerly until he couldn't feel his lips anymore. Each time Aomine sighed into his mouth, he could feel his toes curling in serenity, and he would tighten wrap his arms around him tighter as to nonverbally state _'don't stop_', and it seemed that the power forward understood just what he wanted, because he would proceed with kissing him keenly, and sometimes their sessions would last hours.

It was intoxicating. And he loved nothing more than being drunk off of Aomine.

Having lost his breath, Aomine pulls away only momentarily, and looks down at Kise with an apparent dazed look that causes his heart to flutter excitedly against his ribcage.

"I win," Kise says breathlessly with a smile.


End file.
